


My God (Dei Aveğ)

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Nameless [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Archetypes, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Sun God, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Have you ever thought what it would be like to lay with a mortal and a God?[Ch. 1 is the Latin transcript of the Language of the Sun God, the original language the story was written in, Ch. 2 is the English translation.]
Relationships: Man/Woman, Man/Woman/God
Series: Nameless [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218969
Kudos: 4





	1. Original Version

Rin'Ka Vrivanaast Xs'Śerge Aveğ Rei, Istomenaast N'Reva Tr'Ave Rei; Ave Tánae N'Ke, Haroynae N'Deb Gr'Ethera Tofeğ Rei, Harishnae N'Deb Lm'Hagvei Túoeğ Rei. Ren Dieğ Lurnaast Xs'Amors Ae'Gaveğk Aveseğ Missér-Nirai Tibm Vyiarnareast Fr'Aves Lm'Niu Ae'Daoleğb. Serģe Sanaast Ghitheğ; Ae'Ghitheğk Rei--Deb Rei Aeni Túoeğ Daoleğ Kraliğ Ikrayr Lm'Meruppi Debeğ.

Ave Harishanae Ly Kg'Deb, Vastomenae N'Deb R'Ave Nirvegn Rei, Śerge Aveğ Ivpivear Ivharisheg Rn'Śerge Debeğ; Túom Aveseğ Ssolareanareast, Merinareast Rei, Vebianareast Rei. Ave Hakyástanae N'Deb Gs'Serģe Ave Hcrotnae, Nitottvinae Serģe Debeğ R'Niepekhi Ae'Ereyeğs Aveğ - Rin'Ka Tárnaast Serģe Yf Ave Vemrnae N'Ke, Deb Mirağ B'Vlis Dieğ; Aves Axi Sanare Gs'Laresev Lvig, Kihinoyr Gs'Ybo Gr'Nirvsev Aveseğ Rei Ren^Lu Deiğ.

Serģe Sarvast Nec-Yf Ke Lisyvr Sarvvost.

Tehssér, Cs'Ápi B'Mali Ly-Ryx Kidier, Dei'Ka Krennaast D'Thóevean Ae'Diolestiğb; Dei'Ka^Aluss Ylmeirnaast N'Semar Yraves Vrivarnareast Xs'Ke Rei, Rin'Ka Vielianaast Fh'Inoten Naiğ Rei, Reh Ave^Nákire Fíeanareast Nirai Ave Vrivanae Xs'Amor Ikaniğ DeiKağ, Arretre Rei Syvre Yf Ke Liaianaast K'Oueta Śergeğ Yrav Harishanaast Lm'Ave Tehssér... Hagvei Niveoanaast Missér-Nirai Reύie DeiKağ Fiornaast Ut Sídum Ssofior R'Visev Lm'Evlýma Ae'Ianxiğs Aveğ; Ghyri RinKağ Adelitameneğ, Adekiniğ, Utaii Isykurr Gr'Ghersev Deiğ, Rolnaast N'Ave R'Ápi Hufiseğ - Reh Ke Sanaast Rygh DeiKağ, Yfh Vareğ Ut Aǵgaor Yrav Haesnaast N'Ave, Utaii Ikarus'Ka, Xs'Nassersevre Fiseğ Rei Ssotamnaast N'Śerge Aneisareğ Aveğ Cs'Env Deumiğ Lm'Aeyas Vhyfeğ.

Rin'Ka Haŕsanaast Rei Ŕkyrnaast N'Śerge Aveğ Reh Dei'Ka Haŕsanaast Rei Ŕkyrnaast N'Ave^Stúrin, N'Ave^Hoŕh, N'Ave^Yiar - Reh Iv Ave^Srivr Sanaast Nykx Aveğ. Ave Xutnae Cs'Deu^Nidm Ai Iv Ave Ghasse R'Ghef Axi. Iv Ke Saast Cs'Adevkalsev; Iv Ave Viiee Rf'Rin'Ka Cs'Adevkalsev Vryreğ Sh'Serģe Deb Gharnaast Rei; Iv Ave Viiee Rf'Dei'Ka Cs'Ivisev Vareg Sh'Serģe Deb Vemnaast Rei. Ke Sanaast Uigh, Tie Yraağ Vasulsr Gs'Ke Ssomulr Rei Cder Savnoost: Ave Miќianae Rf'Eekhv Adeaneiseğ DeiKağ, Vivemnae N'Ave^Stúrin, N'Ave^Hoŕh, N'Ave^Yiar; Ave Revlisnae Ai Veme Rf'Dei'Ka Iv N'Ke Havidr Savost Veres, Dei'Ka Revlisnaast N'Ğyss-Yi Rei. Iv Gr'Ave Du RinKağ Haŕsar Savost, Iv Gr'Ave Rin'Ka Nitar Savost Rei, Krig Nec-Yf Dei'Ka Letteast Veres, Iv Aves Sareast Nhiyapíğ Rei Veres; Serģe Sarvast Nec-Yf Ke Lisyvr Sarvvost Rei.

Nirai Uigh Vasulsr Rei Mivolvhir Rei Nirevlisr Savnoost, Rin'Ka Vxanaast N'Śerge Aveğ Uk Dei'Ka Vxanaast N'Yiar Aveğ, Ave Isesur Rei Ivesur Savno Xs'Yves Yrav Oghéağ Ikirnareast Val Rei; Tehsse Ave Syvnae Serģe Gs'Nákire DeiSağ Lhikareğ: Śergen, Sivrn, Srivrn Vebianar, Tie Iviğ Rs'Rin Rei Ts'Arì Rei Ts'Dei, Bonv Nikalr.

Ave Vrishnae N'Tiv Lm'Ysse Debeğ Rei Evryghnae: - "Tottvi Nev, Dei Aveğ, Fatei'Ka!"


	2. English Translation

And the Man gazed upon my body and reached out to me; I took His hand and guided Him across the fragrant flowerbed, and laid Him upon the warm ground. The holy sun shone upon our barest of forms as the grasses above swayed in the gentlest of winds. ‘Twas all perfect; and most perfect of all was He and the warm, gentle, sweet smile inscribed upon His expression.

There next to Him I laid myself and drew Him close, my body flush against His; our warmths spread and grew and entwined. I welcomed Him with all I had, invited all of Him into the innermost sanctum—and the Man took all as I gave, greedy for the sacred sacrifice; we were both together as one, made whole by our closeness and the divine sunlight.

And all was as it had been foreseen.

Then, in the peak of that hallowed moment, the God descended from the greatest firmament; and the God’s radiance blinded all who gazed upon it, and the Man turned away in meek humility, yet my own eyes burnt as I beheld the God’s fiery frame, watching and seeing as it shifted into a carnal silhouette, that which laid then unto me… Earth quaked as the God’s touch seared like white-hot iron upon my most tender skin; the Man’s caress, unabated, never weary, as though fuelled by the divine presence, brought me to the very edge—but ‘twas the God’s breath, a mere whisper like a tempest which carried me, like Icarus, to new heights and crashed my fragile mortal body against the scorching rocks in delightful agony.

The Man held my body but the God held my heart, my life, my soul—but my mind was always my own. I knew in that hour of ecstasy I shall belong to them both. So it shall be, forever; and in another forever, I shall repay the Man for all that He has taken; and only in eternity shall I ever repay the God for all that He has given. ‘Twas a pact, a blood bond, sealed in that which was spilt and split: I surrendered to the God’s immortal power, signed my life, my heart, my soul away; I pledged to give the God that which was sought, and the God pledged the same. The Man’s love would be mine to bear, and the Man would be mine to hold, for as long as the God allowed, and we were to be happy; and all was as it had been foreseen.

As the pact was sealed and signed and pledged, the Man delivered my body and the God delivered my soul, and I was filled and completed in ways I had never thought possible; and then I saw it all through the eyes of the twin Goddess: bodies, auras, minds entwined, the eternal bond between man and woman and god, the ritual complete.

I laid a kiss upon His brow and breathed, “Please, my God…”


End file.
